La Leyenda de los Reyes del Harem
by Leyfor
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que pasaría si Issei, el Dragón Oppai; y Rito, Caídas Locas; se llegarán a conocer? Uno, es un pervertido de closet, el otro un pervertido declarado. Ambos persiguen un harem, a su propio modo. ¿Podrían trabajar juntos si el destino los pone a prueba? (*CROOSOVER High School DXD y To Love-Ru*)


**PRÓLOGO**

Hace algún tiempo, alguien dijo que el tiempo es relativo, pues no transcurre a la misma velocidad para todas las personas. Para algunas, el tiempo fluye tan rápido como el agua en las cascadas del Niágara; mientras que, para otros, fluye tan lento como una oruga tratando de moverse. Aunque para un puñado, el tiempo...ese concepto...es un maldito ser viviente con un sentido del humor, bastante macabro.

Aquel último pensamiento, navegaba a través del mar de ideas de un joven. Decir que la mente del muchacho estaba atrofiada era poco. Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo; estaban exigiéndose un esfuerzo tan grande como el Everest, nunca había enfrentado una situación tan terrible.

Su cuerpo trataba de resistir y responder a los ataques enemigos, tan rápido como el cansancio se lo permitía; su corazón estaba pésimo, estaba destrozado y sin una razón para continuar luchando; pero su mente llevaba la peor parte. No solo tenía que atender el dolor y la desesperación, sino también la duda.

¿Por qué? ¡Porqué! Porque de todas las personas tenías que ser tú. – Se decía así mismo el joven que apenas y esquivó el corte de una filosa espada hacia su diestra.

El sonido de aquella filosa hoja, hizo eco sobre aquel lugar; un eco que viajó sin contratiempos chocando únicamente, contra los escombros que reinaban sobre aquella área.

¡Cómo! Cómo diablos fue que llegamos a esto. – Se hablaba así mismo, esquivando algo que no pudo ver, pero sí sentir.

Una explosión hizo añicos los escombros detrás del chico, escombros que rodeaban el lugar a donde llegaba la vista. Por unos segundos, el cielo adoptó un color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, producto de la potencia de la detonación. En ese instante, un vago recuerdo detonó en la mente del joven combatiente.

Se parece a ella...es como si ella estuviese aquí. – Dijo con su voz apenas audible, mientras observaba su estado deplorable.

Sus reflejos le gritaron que un nuevo ataque venía hacia él, y que era necesario esquivarlo. Ya ni siquiera contraatacar, esa opción ya había quedado descartada, desde que la hoja de la espada había arremetido segundos antes...después de todo...no se podía hacer mucho con solo un brazo.

¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó antes de ser golpeado y estrellado contra un trozo de pared que apenas y se sostenía.

No hace falta decir que aquella triste pared no soportó el impacto y terminó colapsando, enterrando al ya de por sí herido muchacho, bajo los escombros que caían sobre el sin clemencia. Una nube de polvo se levantaba tan alto que casi le hacía compañía a las nubes que ocultaban la luna.

El derrumbe se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en los cielos de aquella noche. Parecía como si un edificio se hubiera derrumbado; pero lo cierto es, que se trataba de la fuerza del impacto con la que había chocado, y la técnica usada para lograrlo.

De pronto el silencio reinó, nada se escuchaba; el único sonido fue el viento, que hacía acto de presencia para llevarse un poco de polvo, y dejando ver algo de los resultados de aquella batalla. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que allí exploto una bomba, que llegaron mil tanques e hicieron detonar sus municiones, y que la sangre derramada, era de una batalla entre miles de soldados…pero no…allí no llegó ningún ejército, ni soldados ni tanques.

Debo…resistir…solo…solo…un…poco.

De un solitario montón de escombros se movió una pequeña piedra, seguida de tres más; mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre sobresalía, como si de un minúsculo riachuelo se tratara.

Sólo…un…poco…más…yo.

Pero sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente cuando escuchó un silbido; primero lejos y después poco a poco más cerca. Un silbido inocente como si de un niño se tratara, en circunstancias normales sería un silbido alegre y despreocupado…pero no esta vez. Para el muchacho enterrado entre los escombros y que aún se aferraba a la vida, ese sonido era una marcha fúnebre; y estaba dedicada, especialmente para él.

¡Jajaja! – Se escuchó estruendosamente.

Acompañado del silbido, ahora se escuchaban pasos que al mismo tiempo seguían acercándose y acercándose a aquel triste montón de escombros. De entre el polvo una sombra tomaba forma humanoide, mientras mas se acercaba, mejor se apreciaba. Y con el pasar de los segundos, podía distinguirse poco a poco su identidad.

¿Ya se acabó, niño bonito? – Preguntó una voz profunda y burlona al mismo tiempo.

El silbido había parado, y los pasos llegaron hasta los restos de aquella pared. Unas botas negras habían llegado hasta donde yacía el joven malherido. De repente sin avisar, una garra roja se enterró en los escombros hasta sujetar algo firmemente, y sin piedad, lo sacó bruscamente hasta posicionarlo frente a frente.

Kiba Kiba. Pensé que ya te habías rendido con estos estúpidos intentos de molestarme. – Dijo alegremente el dueño de la garra roja.

Que…te hizo…pensar…eso. Respondió pesadamente el mencionado.

El ahora ya mencionado Kiba, abrió sus ojos débilmente y con mucho esfuerzo, pues la sangre que se abría paso entre sus ojos se lo dificultaba. Mientras lo lograba, pudo ver al sujeto frente a él. Su apariencia era la misma, su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada, eran como las recordaba. Pero algo en él había muerto, algo había dejado ese cuerpo, y en su lugar un monstruo había nacido.

Quedarse escondidos como ratas, es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho. ¿Por qué salir a la superficie? Si lo único que les espera…soy yo.

Aquella última frase heló la sangre de Kiba; eran palabras llenas de frialdad y carentes del calor de la persona que él recordaba. Habían pasado varios años, lo había visto miles de veces, y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de lo que tenía en frente. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su cuello le dolía como mil agujas atravesándosele; la garra, esa garra escarlata que había salvado miles de personas, ahora atentaba contra su vida, sosteniéndolo sin piedad.

Koneko-chan…me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo…pero no quería creerlo. – Dijo Kiba, esforzándose por hablar mientras acercaba su única mano a la garra que lo sujetaba.

¿mmm? ¿Esa gata inepta, sigue viva?

Fue como si algo hubiera golpeado su corazón. No supo de donde, pero un poco de las fuerzas de Kiba, renacían al sonido de esas palabras; palabras que provocaron que la garra escarlata fuera sujetada firmemente por la única mano del espadachín.

¡Cómo puedes hablar así de ella! – Gritó Kiba con sobreesfuerzo.

Ah, sí. Olvidaba lo cercanos que se han vuelto.

La burla en esas palabras era evidente, provocando que los sentimientos de Kiba se mezclaran; ira, culpa y a la vez venganza; todos mezclados en ese momento. La garra de dragón que lo mantenía levantando del suelo, no tenía intención de soltarlo…no, no lo iba a soltar…no se volvería a abrir hasta que cumpliera su cometido. Y el espadachín lo sabía perfectamente, después de todo, alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

¡Ella aún te ama! ¡No lo comprendo!¡Pero aún te ama! - Gritaba esforzándose una vez más el malherido chico.

Que tierno…creo que voy a vomitar.

¿Porqué? ¡PORQUE ISSEI! ¡Porqué tú!

Así es, la persona que estaba por quitarle la vida, esa persona que alguna vez juró defender, no era otro más que Issei Hyodou, cubierto en su armadura de dragón carmesí, dejando visible solo su rostro. Un rostro apenas tocado por el paso de los años, pero su mirada, ese sí que había cambiado con el tiempo…era una mirada asesina…una mirada llena de sed de sangre.

Jajaja – Reía el chico de manera aterradora. – Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.

Aunque intentes…negarlo. Aún recuerdo ese nombre…y también ella…incluso después de lo que hiciste.

¿En serio? Bueno, eh hecho muchas cosas. Respondía Issei de forma sarcástica.

¡MATASTE A SU HERMANA, MALDITO DESQUICIADO!

Un leve rastro de asombro, se asomó en la mirada de Issei, rastro que desapareció de inmediato, después de soltar una carcajada que hacía eco en todo el lugar como si de un loco se tratara. Kiba apenas y podía con la realidad…era cierto…el Issei que alguna vez conoció, había muerto.

¿Kiba? No sabía que supieras ese lenguaje. Jajaja. Pero creo que ya recordé…la maté ¿y?

¡¿Y qué?!¡¿Porqué?! Porque sigo sin comprenderlo…porque…porque sigo viendo esa mirada en los ojos de Koneko-chan. – Respondió el espadachín con desgano.

¿Mmm?

Issei miró al chico que tenía en su garra, lo miro profundamente a los ojos hasta que una conclusión llego a su cabeza; y cuando por fin la obtuvo, no pudo evitar la sorpresa…hasta que después volvió a reír como un loco, tan fuerte que casi suelta a Kiba.

Jajaja. ¡Quien lo hubiera dicho! El chico popular, el chico apuesto, el príncipe de Kuoh…Jajaja…ese tipo, esta celoso de mí.

¡Eres un!…

¿Dime Kiba acaso le hablas así cuando están en la cama? Inquirió Issei inyectando la mirada en los ojos de Kiba.

…

¿Kiba?

…

No es cierto…creo que sé la respuesta, pero sólo por curiosidad, dime ¿Cuántas veces te la has tirado?

¡Cállate!

¡CUANTAS! – Reprendía Issei sujetándolo más fuerte.

¡Calla…!

¡Cuántas, dije!

…

¿Cuantas fueron?

U…

No te escucho.

Un…una. – Respondió Kiba, finalmente derrotado.

Issei no pudo contener la risa, se había convertido en algo normal ya verlo en este estado, parecía que disfrutaba cada vez más con el sufrimiento. Kiba estaba derrotado, pero más que en lo físico, en su orgullo. Jamás pensó en revelar eso, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, quizá por culpa, quizá por miedo, no lo sabía.

Jajaja…déjame adivinar, fue justamente después que maté a Kuroka, ¿no es cierto?

Kiba no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, pasando a odio, vergüenza y finalmente, desprecio. Ya no podía mantenerle la mirada al que fue su mejor amigo, ahora estaba rendido y con el orgullo hecho pedazos.

Así que te usó como consuelo…Jajaja. – Se burlaba Issei, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba la barbilla de Kiba para obligarlo a que lo viera a los ojos.

Eso…

¿No es cierto? Entonces dime, que dijo Koneko después de que te aprovechaste de la situación.

Kiba solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos, al recordar aquella noche. Las imágenes pasaban a mil por hora en su cabeza, recordó todo; la súplica de Koneko por hacerla olvidar, sus lágrimas, la lujuria frustrada descargándose sobre la pequeña nekomata; lo recordaba todo. Incluso hasta aquellas palabras hirientes a la mañana siguiente, la culpa comenzó a carcomerlo.

Puedo verlo en tus ojos. La pequeña zorra te usó como consuelo, y después se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. ¡Ah! Pero no olvidemos la cereza en el pastel…

De alguna forma, Kiba quería que todo acabara, quería que Issei se callara, al menos eso decía para no recordar la terrible verdad. Pero ya no podía más, su cuerpo estaba herido, su corazón roto, su orgullo despedazado, y ahora seguía su espíritu.

Le ofreciste tu corazón a Koneko, y ella lo destrozó en miles de pedazos. – Respondió Issei al punto de la excitación al ver como cada palabra suya daba en el clavo.

Las lágrimas brotaron con intensidad del rostro de Kiba, ya nada importaba. Aunque lo intentara, no podía ocultarlo; no había nada que ocultar, esa era toda la verdad. Sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, ya no mostraban señal de vida, solo miraban fijamente hacia el cielo. Un sonido había hecho eco, un eco siniestro y despiadado; el crujido de algo rompiéndose, provenía del cuello de Kiba…el espadachín había muerto…y su asesino miraba los ojos inertes de su víctima con una sonrisa.

Fue una linda historia, al menos para entretenerme. - Sentenció Issei soltando los restos de Kiba, los cuales cayeron despiadadamente al suelo.

En ese momento, algo apareció brillando en el oído del joven sekiryuutei, su luz era de color negro y parecía girar frente a su oreja. Un círculo mágico de comunicación se había mostrado, y una voz un poco débil provino de ahí.

¿Querido?, encontré su base. Están a 6 kilómetros al norte de tu posición. – Dijo una voz juguetona, con tono femenino.

Buen trabajo Nyx. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Pero hay algo raro. – Respondió la ahora identificada Nyx, con algo de incertidumbre.

¿mmm? ¿Qué sería?

Hay grandes cantidades de energía de ese lugar, es como si…

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Issei, de algo se había percatado. Y ese algo, lo dejó observando el cuerpo inerte de Kiba frente a él. Su felicidad que tenía hace un momento desaparecía, para dar un paso a una cara iracunda y llena de odio.

Maldito Kiba. – Dijo Issei entrecerrando los dientes.

¿Qué sucede?

¡Nyx! Dirígete hacia donde estoy.

Issei no esperó a la respuesta, abrió sus alas de dragón, y salió disparado hacia donde esa tal Nyx le había indicado. La furia no hacía más asentarse todavía más en el rostro de Issei, que volaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Isse, ¿qué sucede? Preguntó asustada Nyx, a través del círculo de comunicación que se movía junto con Issei en su oreja.

¿Recuerdas que me dijiste, que esa bola de Ineptos tramaba algo?

Sí, pero…no es cierto… ¿así que continuaron?

No solo continuaron, lo que sea que hayan estado tramando, lo terminaron.

¡Ya voy para allá!

El círculo de comunicación desapareció en un pequeño brillo negro, mientras Issei continuaba volando a una gran velocidad.

Ese desgraciado, me estuvo distrayendo mientras ellos hacían de las suyas. Ese estúpido la hizo de carne de cañón, para que no los encontrara. Pero de esta no se salvan, esta vez, corregiré mi error.

Después de unos segundos, se detuvo en seco sobre una montaña. La luz de la luna no ayudaría mucho a distinguir el área a una persona normal, pero gracias a sus ojos de dragón, Issei veía perfectamente, distinguiendo cada parte del área que rodeaba la montaña. Él lo sabía, ese era el sitio correcto.

Aquí están. ¡Los encontré! Jajaja – Reía Issei emocionado. – ¡Por supuesto! Esos cobardes estuvieron escondiéndose aquí. ¡Donde más lo harían!

Issei reconocía ese lugar…la naturaleza había hecho su trabajo, la vegetación ya había cubierto una parte de los escombros, incluyendo los largos escalones que conducían hacia ese templo. Ese templo lo conocía muy bien, pues fue el lugar donde Akeno vivía hace mucho tiempo, y donde ella declaró con lágrimas en los ojos, que algún día sería su esposa…o al menos su tercera esposa.

Jajaja, como pasan los años. – Decía Issei mientras mostraba sus dientes para hacer una mueca tétrica.

Sin pensarlo, abrió su garra de dragón, apuntó, y disparo una bola de energía en dirección hacia la ya mencionada montaña. La luz roja iluminó la fría noche y se abrió paso destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Los árboles, animales, plantas, y todo era arrasado sin que nadie la detuviera, e Issei observaba atentamente el producto de su propio ataque.

Parecía que lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo, el escondite que había estado persiguiendo desde hace ya algunos años, estaba destruido. Pensó que le costaría más trabajo, pero fue mucho más fácil de lo que había calculado. La presencia de quien le había dado la información ya no sería necesaria. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los escombros de la destrucción, ni un solo grito, ni un solo rastro de agonía.

Quizá exageré de más. Los maté más rápido de lo que creí.

En eso pensaba, hasta que sintió algo detrás de él; solo que no era algo…sino alguien.

¿Intentabas matarme por la espalda? – Preguntó Issei mientras sonreía calmadamente en dirección a la bóveda celeste.

No, si algo aprendí de ti, es que no debo ser tan crédula…Issei-sempai.

El mencionado, solo cerró los ojos mientras seguía sonriendo. Conocía esa voz perfectamente, la escuchó miles de veces; dulce, inocente, tranquila, calmada; no importaba que ya hubieran pasado algunos años, podría reconocerla, aunque hubiera cambiado un poco, debido al crecimiento de su dueña.

Entonces… ¿Qué te hace creer, que saldrás viva de aquí? - Preguntó Issei, mientras volteaba lentamente.

A pesar de que el viento reinaba en el lugar, la destrucción del ataque anterior fue tan grande que el polvo tardaba mucho en disiparse, al grado de que apenas podía distinguirse a la persona que había llegado después de Issei. Poco a poco el viento hacia su trabajo y dejaba ver a una chica con un cabello y orejas felinas, tan blancos como la nieve; unos ojos que irradiaban un color avellana capaces de brillar en la oscuridad. Los años había hecho su trabajo, y la figura de la pequeña Koneko, se había desarrollado al punto de volverse muy deseable para muchos hombres.

Nunca lo hice. Sé lo que me espera por venir a verte. – Respondió la joven nekomata con una voz desganada.

Debo reconocerlo de Kiba y de ti. Fueron los únicos que decidieron salir de su ratonera y dar la cara. – Declaró el sekiryuutei con un tono extrañamente amigable.

Issei observó a Koneko, la cual simplemente se mantenía quieta, mientras sus ojos, se ocultaban bajo su cabello blanco que se ondeaba suavemente al ritmo del viento frío. Lo curioso de esto, es que su cabellera había llegado hasta sus rodillas con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que, con la ayuda del viento, este ondeaba como si estuviera danzando tristemente, a causa del destino que le aguardaba a su dueña.

Cada vez más, te pareces a tu hermana. – Declaró Issei en un tono burlón.

Koneko se sorprendió al escucharlo mencionar a su hermana, de esa forma. Apretando sus dientes y sus puños, la joven nekomata levantó la vista y observó a ese chico que la había salvado tantas veces, portando esa armadura carmesí que lo hacía ver como un apuesto caballero, de esos que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas; pero que, para ella, siempre fue una realidad.

Los ojos de Koneko analizaban una y otra vez a Issei, de arriba abajo, cuestión que causó que se sintiera molesta y furiosa, pero no hacia la persona frente a él, sino que se sentía de esa forma, hacia ella misma.

Issei-sempai… ¿Qué harás después de matarme? Preguntó Koneko con tristeza y una mirada a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Tan directa como siempre…si te soy sincero, no lo sé aún. – Respondió el sekiryuutei ya algo aburrido.

Entiendo…

¿Que? ¿No vas a huir?

No.

¿No intentaras matarme, como Kiba?

No.

Issei lanzó un bufido de aburrimiento, sus alas de dragón se tensaron un poco, y se acercó en el aire poco a poco hacia la bella nekomata, la cual había clavado su mirada en los ojos del joven sekiryuutei, y no parecía tener intención de dejar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, este acto, parecía frustrarle de gran manera a Issei.

Issei…

El mencionado se detuvo en seco, quedando centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Observo a Koneko quedando algo sorprendido ante el rostro de la que fue alguna vez su querida novia. Ella lo miraba furiosamente, y con las lágrimas a punto de brotar sin piedad. Su piel había adquirido un tono rojizo, y aún apretaba los dientes como si quisiera gritar.

No voy a huir, ni intentar matarte, sempai. Eres mucho más poderoso que yo…eso siempre fue así. – Dijo Koneko con la voz entre cortada.

Sabia decisión. – Respondió Issei con un tono muy serio.

¡PERDONAME! – Gritó ella, dejando que las lágrimas por fin salieran.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Issei algo sorprendido.

Por todo…pero sobre todo…por ser tan…

La pequeña nekomata no pudo terminar de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, un extraño calor invadió su cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, un dolor repentino en su estómago la había empujado a escupir sangre, la cual cayó sobre la espalda de Issei. Una hoja muy afilada había atravesado su cuerpo a través de su vientre.

Ya cállate gata estúpida. - Sentenció Issei con pesadez.

La hoja de la espada que salía de a tras de la nekomata chorreaba sangre, esa espada era inconfundible, Koneko lo sabía perfectamente; él rara vez usaba otra que no fuera esa, su asesina era la espada Áscalon, y su verdugo, era la persona que más amaba.

Gracias…sempai… - Dijo débilmente la joven moribunda.

Issei no entendía las palabras de Koneko. Él la había matado y ¿le daba las gracias? ¿Por qué? En ese momento intentó retirar la espada, pero algo se lo impedía. Era la pequeña nekomata, que se había aferrado a él, en un último abrazo, incluso al borde de la muerte seguía teniendo esa gran fuerza que la había caracterizado, muchas veces.

Suéltame gata idiota. – Bufó Issei tratando de zafarse del agarre.

No.

¡SUELTAME!

No. - Respondía Koneko con una triste y débil sonrisa. – Alguien tiene que detenerte.

¿Qué dijiste?

En ese momento un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en la oreja del sekiryuutei y la voz que provino de él, era la misma que de hace un momento, pero sonaba apurada.

¡Qué está pasando Isse! ¿Por qué hay esa cantidad de magia?

¿A qué te refieres?

Hay una gran cantidad de magia reuniéndose, en tu posición. ¡Y no es tuya!

En ese momento recordó, la razón por la que Kiba lo había entretenido, y ahora que Koneko se aferraba a él, era obvio.

Tú…maldita desgraciada. Esa traidora sigue viva…

Si…al menos…ella podrá arreglar…las cosas…sempai.

Eres una reverenda inepta, puedo sobrevivir a cualquier ataque mágico. Vali me ayudó con eso, ¿recuerdas? – Respondía Issei con un aire algo confiado.

No es un ataque…es un escape.

¿Qué?

Mi sempai…del que me enamoré…murió hace mucho tiempo.

¡Que tanto dices gata estúpida!

Si sempai…soy una gata estúpida…y de alguna forma pude arreglar mi error…gracias sempai…yo nunca me hubiera atrevido.

Issei no entendía que estaba pasando, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, Koneko no lo soltaba; no importa cuánto forcejeara con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál error? ¿En que la ayudó?

Te lo dije…algún día tendría a tu hijo… - Declaraba Koneko cada vez más débil en el oído de Issei. – Pero cometí un error…un error horrible…sempai…gracias.

¿Kiba? – Respondió Issei con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. – ¿Era de Kiba?

Antes de irme…quería…

Las fuerzas de Koneko, comenzaron a desvanecerse rápidamente, e Isse pudo zafarse solo para tomar a Koneko de los hombros y ver como su mirada se iba junto con su vida.

No quiero esta vida…tampoco Irina-sempai. – Decía la nekomata, aferrándose a lo último que le quedaba de existencia.

¡¿Dónde está?! – Gritaba Issei furioso.

Olvidas rápido…mi dragón…ella podrá arreglar las cosas…

¿Qué?

Estoy segura que lo hará…ella nos devolverá…nuestro amable dragón.

Su fuerza…su voz…su mirada, se apagaron; Issei había escuchado sus últimas palabras, y seguía sin poder digerir lo que acababa de pasar, no importa cuanto lo intentara, Koneko no respondería, ya nada más. Pues lo único seguro era una cosa, su antigua Kouhai, su antigua novia; la joven nekomata, de cabello tan blanco como la nieve, había dejado este mundo…él la había matado.


End file.
